margra_and_kyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (SML)
Mario Mario or also known as Super Mario or just Mario is the main protagonist of the SuperMarioLogan series (Even though he he doesn't appear as much as Bowser Junior), And a Supporting Protagonist in Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten, The Punkettes, The Minu Krab, And Miracle Loving Fortune. History Mario was a man born in Venice, Italy, who then moved to Brooklyn to start a plumbing business with his brother Luigi, later on, he started an adventure. He was originally called Jumpman and first appeared in the Donkey Kong series, until he found the Mushroom Kingdom and married Peach. Mario always had to save Peach from Bowser, usually with his brother Luigi, until the SML era. At some point, he bought a house, and invited his friends to live with him. Personality Mario is a down-to-earth sane man, one of the few SML characters who isn't made for laughs. Mario is a responsible man, formerly owning a house while supporting Black Yoshi, Shrek, Mama Luigi (before he died), Woody, Tony the Tiger, Mr. Pig, Toad, and temporarily the Angry Birds before kicking them out. He also is rather clever, being able to trick Bowser into letting him and his family move in with him. He also outsmarted him by finding out he put poison into his food. Out of all the characters, Mario is the smartest and least retarded character along with Chef Pee Pee, Cody and the Brooklyn Guy. He's the generic guy stuck in a house of morons and weirdos. Mario is also sometimes a bit of a pushover, letting people like Black Yoshi and Shrek live with him when they drive him crazy, even though he could kick them out. In Mario's Family Moves Out!, he admits that he doesn't know why Shrek, Black Yoshi, Tony, Woody, and Toad live with him. Mario often gets angry and frustrated when dealing with the stupidity of those around him. Ever since Jeffy was introduced, he became more irritable and a bit more of a jerk. He stands as the voice of reason in the house, and often acts as a foil to people like Bowser, Mama Luigi, Black Yoshi and Tony. Mario has been shown to be somewhat shallow, such as in Mario's Beautiful Date!, where Mario not only tries to kill himself due to having no one to love, but also constantly asking if the woman was attractive as his main concern, not thanking Bowser or Black Yoshi or the Brooklyn Guy for getting him a "girl". Mario's main flaw is that he's a creeper and a stalker towards women, as he kept whining and stalking his Peach, during his loneliness. He even slept with Peach's thong. When he met Rosalina (after Peach got a restraining order against him), Mario's lonely status ended once and for all. Another flaw of Mario's is that he tends to get jealous over Rosalina paying attention to someone other than him such as D-Money Senior, Jeffy or her turtle. Mario also complains about little things, such as having to climb up stairs in The Warp Pipe!. He is also shown to be ungrateful sometimes. He can also be tempted into doing something he shouldn't, as he killed Rosalina's pet turtle, who she adored. Mario is usually nice and generous, however, he begins to develop an often cruel and inconsiderate side in 2016. He tried to abandon Jeffy at the park in Where's Jeffy? and in Mario's Turtle Problem where he brutally kills Peewee by setting him on fire and bashing him into a wall, causing him to crumble to bits. There's also the fact that he's become racially insensitive to others and starts to jump to conclusions based on his predjiduce. Likes And Dislikes Likes * Rosalina * His friends * His job * Going on dates with Rosalina * Peach (formally) * "Milk and Cookies" song by Toad * Adventure * Luigi * Smart Jeffy Dislikes * Jeffy * Jeffy annoying him * Cat Piano * Turtles * Pee-wee * Shrek's stupidity and mischief (especially in the bathroom) * Loss of Peach * Peach * Loss of his job * Being lonely * Getting arrested * Black Yoshi's mischief * Bowser (sometimes) * Being gay * Dating with gay people * Threats * Loan Dolphin * Killing people * Gross things * Everybody (including Peach) disliking him * Someone in danger * Hansel * Being bald * Sonic the Hedgehog * Dora the Explorer * Getting convicted of bad stuff he did not do * The Hop Hop Bunny and his song * Rosalina (Sometimes) Category:Characters Category:SML Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:The Punkettes Category:The Minu Krab Category:Miracle Loving Fortune Category:Scapegoats Category:Anti-Heroes